Bashan
Bashan is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 468 BC. Major cities include Jaulan, the capital, Auranitis, Tob and Argob. Tob is one of the three holy cities of the Caananites, along with Beth-Horon in Judah and Astaroth in Ghassan. Tob is the seat of High Priest of Dagon. Ensi of Bashan In 1809 BC the Imperial army invaded Bashan while still a province of the Hittie Kingdom. The province was declared a colony of Elam and Chedorlaomer XII's brother Akkiriri was named Ensi of Bashan. * Akkiriri 1809-1804 * Ilima-Ilu 1804-1800 * Shudda-bani 1800-1786 * Dashal-Ibri 1786-1771 * To the Hittites 1771-1769 * Temti-Hupak 1769-1759 * Temti-Anir 1759-1741 * Simti-Ruduk 1741-1715, opposed by: * Nabedun 1741-1737 * Ishharattu 1715-1708 * Shudda-bani II 1708-1692 * Tan-Napiriša 1692-1678 * Sunkuršip I 1678-1649 * Naš-bariš 1649-1620 * Shudda-bani III 1620-1598 List of Kings * Og I 1405-1390 BC * Zirtaya I 1390-1367 BC * Warad-Sin I 1367-1345 BC * Ibit-Lim I 1345-1310 BC * Yaggid-Lim I 1310-1287 BC * Amawashe I 1287-1260 BC * Rim-Sin I 1260-1239 BC * Kudur-Mabug I 1239-1204 BC * Kashtubila I 1204-1180 BC * Abisare I 1180-1156 BC * Iemisum I 1156-1130 BC * Innahaan I 1130-1105 BC * Enlil-Bani I 1105-1090 BC * Samium I 1090-1069 BC * Gungunum I 1069-1042 BC * Ur-du-kuga I 1042-1018 * Zabaia I 1018-990 * Naplanum I 990-965 * Idrimi I 965-942 * Yahdun-Lim I 942-907 * Ishbi-Erra I 907-880 * Ishme-Dagan I 880-858 * Lipit-Ishtar I 858-821 * Silli-Adad I 821-794 * Shu-ilishu I 794-780 * Sin-Iqisham I 780-757 * Sumu-El I 757-736 * Samium II 736-702 * Idrimi II 702-683 * Iemisum II 683-650 * Naplanum II 650-622 * Zirtaya II 622-591 * Abisare II 591-544 * Idrimi III 544-512 * Zabaia II 512-487 * Rim-Sin II 487-468 * Silli-Adad II 468-413 * Kashtubila II 413-392 * Yahdun-Lim II 392-370 * Innahaan II 370-345 * Enlil-Bani II 345-308 * Warad-Sin II 308-279 * Naplanum III 279-243 * Gungunum II 243-205 * Sumu-El II 205-177 * Og II 177-151 * Kudur-Mabug II 151-118 * Samium III 118-94 * Ishme-Dagan II 94-71 * Ur-du-kuga II 71-46 * Iemisum III 46-15 BC * Kashtubila III 15 BC-17 AD * Rim-Sin III 17-60 * Zirtaya III 60-93 * Idrimi IV 93-126 * Ishbi-Erra II 126-163 * Sumu-El III 163-202 * Amawashe II 202-231 * Samium IV 231-259 * Ishme-Dagan III 259-290 * Ibit-Lim II 290-313 * Abisare III 313-342 * Kashtubila IV 342-370 * Sin-Iqisham II 370-404 * Kudur-Mabug III 404-429 * Gungunum III 429-462 * Enlil-Bani III 462-499 * Innahaan III 499-521 * Silli-Adad III 521-555 * Zirtaya IV 555-589 * Warad-Sin III 589-619 * Lipit-Ishtar II 619-644 * Yahdun-Lim III 644-690 * Ibit-Lim III 690-720 * Amawashe III 720-758 * Ur-du-kuga III 758-792 * Enlil-Bani IV 792-824 * Kashtubila V 824-863 * Shu-ilishu II 863-900 * Naplanum IV 900-928 * Ishbi-Erra III 928-962 * Abisare IV 962-1013 * Warad-Sin IV 1013-1050 * Lipit-Ishtar III 1050-1080 * Iemisum IV 1080-1112 * Idrimi V 1112-1149 * Kashtubila VI 1149-1180 * Yahdun-Lim IV 1180-1220 * Shu-ilishu III 1220-1256 * Ur-du-kuga IV 1256-1290 * Zirtaya V 1290-1319 * Amawashe IV 1319-1332 * Ishbi-Erra IV 1332-1360 * Silli-Adad IV 1360-1395 * Kudur-Mabug IV 1395-1420 * Innahaan IV 1420-1457 * Sin-Iqisham III 1457-1492 * Yahdun-Lim V 1492-1521 * Ishme-Dagan IV 1521-1560 * Gungunum IV 1560-1599 * Ur-du-kuga V 1599-1624 * Samium V 1624-1656 * Rim-Sin IV 1656-1702 * Lipit-Ishtar IV 1702-1735 * Abisare V 1735-1772 * Shu-ilishu III 1772-1806 * Iemisum V 1806-1840 * Og III 1840-1877 * Idrimi VI 1877- ** Crown Prince Kashtubila